Bad Bad Girls
by DBF 2007
Summary: My view point of a scene of the episode "Bad Girls". Set in season three of Buffy.
1. Skipping school and Slaying

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Fantasy

Pairing: Buffy and Angel, and all of the other in third season of Buffy.

Summary: My point of view of a scene in the episode "Bad Girls".

"Bad Bad Girls"

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

As Faith came walking up the side walk, of Sunnydale High School she was looking for Buffy. All Faith could think about was getting the other Slayer, slay a little and party a lot and maybe if she was lucky get some and get gone. When the raven haired girl found the window to the classroom, that Buffy was in Faith opened it and asked Buffy if it was a bad time. As Buffy just looked at her, to see if she was for real Faith drew a picture on the window of a heart with a stake going into it, just then Buffy made her decision. It was to go play with her Slayer playmate. "No she can't, can she?" Willow asked confused at Buffy's decision, as she climb out the window and Faith shut it. The two slayers moved down the side walk, away from the school.

"I found a nest" Faith told the blonde.

"Ugh, Faith unless there is a total eclipse, its sunlight." Buffy shot back.

"Good for us, bad for them!" Faith said ending the conversation.

On the other hand, back at the nest all of the vamps were sleeping form the huge kill they had that night. Peaceful, serene, and blood every where and on all of the vamps mouths and hands. All of a sudden, they herd a huge crash, then their own screaming of the fire on their bodies.

"Rise and Shine" Faith yelled.

"It's your wake up call." Buffy added.

The two slayers moved in hard in fast. All they could see was the dust from the vampires. Faith and Buffy took and moved I closer to get kill count higher and the monster population down. Just then a blade came out of nowhere and slice Buffy's arm. When that happened, she threw the stake in to the vampire's heart and dusted him. They were all dead on.

"Tell me you don't get off on this?" Faith asked

"It didn't suck." Buffy replied.

" Let's go to the Bronze, I fell like dancing!" Faith asked her.

"Sure, lead the way!" said the other slayer.

The night was young, and the Bronze was crowded. Buffy and Faith were on the dance floor dancing, losing themselves in the blaring music. When the boys, seen the women dancing they came out and started to play. Moving in the girls pulled in the playful boys and started to grinding their bodies together. As they danced something caught her eyes. Angel. She moved away from the dance floor to Angel, and Faith moved on all three guys. As Angel, Buffy, and Wesley talked about a plan of action against the newest demon in town, Faith kept dancing. As the group broke up, Buffy went to grab her playmate and do some damage on the newest demon.

"Call me!" Faith said while pointing at the guys and being pulled away.

(Fin?)


	2. Getting a little down and dirty

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, Joss does! I just love writing stories from his series.

Rated: R

Type: Fantasy

Pairing: Buffy and Angel, and all of the other in third season of Buffy.

Summary: My point of view of a scene in the episode "Bad Girls".

* * *

Chapter 2: "Getting a little down and dirty"

By: Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit

Buffy and Faith walked down the street fast. Buffy still had a hold of Faith's hand. Faith felt a little disappointed from being pulled away from the boys. 'Where's the fire?' Faith thought as she was being pulled down the street. Looking at her sister slayer, she started to fell the heat between the both of them. But it as broke as Buffy let go of her arm, and stood in front of Faith. Buffy's face had a grin of playfulness and ready for some action on her face. Looking in Buffy's eyes, Faith knew she had something to tell the raven haired slayer.

"We got a lead on that demon Balthazar. He's very much alive and I don't like that, he must die tonight." Buffy said speaking up.

"Ok, let's get down and dirty. Let's slay and party. So, where is he holding up at?" Faith asked the blonde slayer.

"Angel says he's holding up in a warehouse." Buffy told Faith before leading Faith to the warehouses.

The night was warm and moonlit. There was a full moon out so the vamps would be more aggressive with them. They were almost close to the warehouses, a few more blocks and they would be there. Buffy and Faith walked in a synchronized stride. Side by side they patrolled the street, ready to kill any ting that got in their way. They walked in silence because, they understood what need to be done. As they near the warehouses, they started to narrow down the search for which one Balthazar was in. Looking closely at them Buffy narrowed it down to the one in the middle. 'Faith over here.' Buffy told Faith while, pulling her toward it. Getting toward the warehouse Buffy and Faith concealed themselves in the darkness, so they wouldn't be noticed. Now, walking against the warehouse wall they found a cracked door, that lead into the inside. Peering in Buffy and Faith noticed all the vampires in a half circle around a huge pool. In the pool, was a huge, discolored, fat, hideous, and warped demon.

"That must be Balthazar and he's desperately in need of a stair master. And maybe ten or twelve vamps too." Buffy said while trying to formulate a plan of action.

"I say we hit them hard and fast. Dust is a must!" Faith added.

"Well, we need a little more firepower that none." Buffy countered while looking back in the warehouse.

"Ok. We just need to –" Faith trailed off while looking around seeing what she liked. "Score!" Faith said while getting her sister slayer's attention.

"Lead the way." Buffy commanded Faith to lead. Faith then hooked arm and arm to Buffy, starting to cross the street to the sport store. Hurrying across the street, they went right up to the front door. Unhooking her arm from Buffy's, Faith kicked the door open setting off the silent alarm off. Walking in Faith felt like she was at home. Looking at all the merchandise, made Faith feel it was all for the taking. In amazement Buffy follow behind her, sister slayer into the shop. Seeing the merchandise Buffy started to see what Faith was feeling. 'See B, life of the Slayer is very simple.' She said walking up to one of the counters and seeing the longbow, then smashing it in taking the bow out. 'See . . .want . . . take . . . have . . . use . . . and then forget.' Faith said moving to where the nun knucks where, then smashing the glass and taking them and putting her pants. Buffy was pulled into Faith's thaw, seeing the actions, hearing the words, and being sweep by them she started to let go of herself. Buffy moved to where the knife case was taking her elbow, and punching in the case. The glass broke everywhere leaving the knives opened for the taking. There was no damage to her elbow because of her jacket, that she used to but the seven inch knife into her pocket.

"I think I'm getting it. You think there insured? Because I don't feel like paying." Buffy asked Faith.

"Ya? No, because that's not my top priority. B, I just want to kill this demon." Faith said while smashing the closest counter to her. As they took their time stealing their weapons and vandalizing the shop, they didn't noticed the Sunnydale police had just arrived with guns drawled. The cops just watched as they took and a mess of the shop, smashing everything in thee sight until the officer let a shot out of his gun. The shot was fired into the ceiling, startling the slayers where they were standing.

'Sunnydale police! Freeze!' The cop yelled.

"Look B, we got company." Faith said almost laughing.

"Drop the stuff. Do it or I fire again!" The cocky cop yelled at them.

Both of the slayers were stunned but, Buffy was scared to death. Pulling her knife out of the jacket she sat it on the last glass counter that was left and put her hands up in the air. Faith was defiant she didn't want to give up her stash of weapons. She held them under her arm not wanting to let them go, but she only let them do because his gun was ready to fire right at her.

"Now, spread em'!" The cop yelled.

"You wish!" Faith countered but compiled only to do it in a sexy way.

'Cuff them" The cop told his partner. His partner moved from behind him to go cuff Buffy as the other cuffed Faith...

* * *

I know it a little short and a cliff hanger but, I need some more time to write the next part of the chapter. So R&R. And it will be posted shortly after I type another chapter, to my story Living Dead Girl. Please R&R. Thanx

Mr.Ribbit-Ribbit


End file.
